


Kiyoko Always Knows

by almostkawaii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkwardness, Confessions, Cute Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy, Fluffy Ending, Hinata Shouyou is a Dork, Implied Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio is a Dork, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Polyamory, Pure, Yachi is pure and smol and dense, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 08:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almostkawaii/pseuds/almostkawaii
Summary: Yachi just wants to know what the fuck is going on.





	Kiyoko Always Knows

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @cinasauce on tumblr's birthday, which was way back in May and I'm the worst but I tried to make up for it with this 4k of pure fluff. Enjoy!

Yachi felt her cheeks redden as Kiyoko stepped closer towards her, cornering her against the wall and looking down at her rather intimidatingly.

“Listen, as the club manager, it’s my job to know these sorts of things, so you _have_ to tell me. I promise you that the information will be kept in confidence – and I mean complete secrecy,” Kiyoko said coolly, her eyes hidden behind the glare of the sun in her glasses.

“And I’m telling you, there’s- there’s nothing to tell,” Yachi insisted stubbornly, her eyes not quite meeting Kiyoko’s. “The question is practically moot!”

Kiyoko sighed quietly in frustration. “Listen, I’m not asking for a lot. I just need a simple yes or no to my query,” she insisted, staring down at Yachi intently.

Yachi felt the flush rise in her cheeks but refused to acknowledge why. The answer to Kiyoko’s question wasn’t a simple yes or no – in fact, she didn’t even know the answer herself. How was she supposed to answer Kiyoko honestly if she couldn’t answer that question when she asked it to herself? She glanced despairingly at Kiyoko, hoping to see a sliver of leniency, a glimmer of relent, but it was nowhere to be found.

“Fine. I…I don’t know,” Yachi announced, staring boldly up at Kiyoko, her eyes prickling with the sheer force she was using to keep them open. “That’s my answer – I don’t know.”

Kiyoko continued to stare at her for a moment before she stepped away, adjusting her glasses and inhaling deeply.

“Thank you for your honest answer. Please let me know immediately if there is any change in your status,” Kiyoko said swiftly before departing, leaving a frazzled and confused Yachi slumped against the wall.

* * *

Yachi’s eyes followed the ball throughout practice. She was still getting a hang of all the rules and intricacies of volleyball, and Coach Ukai had advised her to keep her eye on the ball and observe how it was passed from player to player. So, she observed.

She observed the rapid-fire movements, the instantaneous decision-making present in all the players’ eyes. She observed the calf muscles, the swift footwork, and the laser-focused facial expressions. She observed the keen precision with which Kageyama moved his body, his arms sinuously raised to perfection as he-

Shutting her eyes tightly, she shook her head to rattle her thoughts, knowing that she had to focus if she was ever going to be a good manager for this team. Much to her dismay, Kiyoko’s inquiry kept floating through her mind, distracting her, embarrassing her. She knew she didn’t need to figure out an actual answer, since Kiyoko had accepted her answer of “I don’t know,” but she couldn’t help but feel a nagging sensation in the back of her mind begging her to consider the validity of her statement. She thought back to when Kiyoko had cornered her, eyes catlike and keen in their pursuit of a response.

“Yachi, do you have a crush on Kageyama and Hinata?”

It didn’t seem that odd a question, until it did. Kageyama _and_ Hinata? Didn’t she mean Kageyama _or_ Hinata? Yachi knew that her eyes sometimes lingered on Hinata’s face whenever he grinned after a fantastic spike, and she definitely noted that Kageyama’s creepy smile was somehow endearing to her, but she never felt the need to actually consider either thought – atleast, not in its entirety.

Now she was forced to think about both thoughts in their entirety, _consciously_ , **_simultaneously_**.

Thanks, Kiyoko.

* * *

“Hey, Yachi, wanna grab some pork buns?” Hinata asked as he stuck his head back into the gym after practice. Hinata’s face was flushed with exertion from the volleyball practice, the sheen of sweat on his skin shining under the bright gym lights. He looked kind of - - attractive. She didn’t think about it too hard, and tried to focus on his words instead. Yachi focused intently on packing her notes into her bag.

“Yeah, sounds good. I’m really hungry,” she said lightly, hoping her face or demeanor didn’t betray the thoughts swarming her mind. 

“Cool! Oh, and by the way, Kageyama’s coming with,” Hinata said cheerily. “Wait for us while we change?” he inquired before rushing off without waiting for a response.

Yachi began to reply, “Sure, I’ll –” before her voice faded away when she realized Hinata was long gone. She returned to packing her bag, mind lost in thought, when she heard a small self-satisfied harrumph from Kiyoko, who was leaning against the doorframe and smirking knowingly.

“So,” she said smugly, quietly enough that Tanaka and Nishinoya – who were on gym clean-up duty that day – couldn’t hear her.

“What?” Yachi asked, focusing primarily on keeping her exasperation out of her voice.

“Nothing, it just seems to me like you’ll know the answer to your question soon enough,” Kiyoko replied simply before wheeling the cart full of volleyball equipment over to the gym supply closer.

Confused as to what Kiyoko could possibly mean, Yachi brushed the curt conversation out of her mind and looped her backpack over her shoulder. Standing up, she headed over to the building where all the changing rooms were, and waited for Hinata and Kageyama at the base of the stairs. She tottered back and forth on her feet and hummed the theme song of her favorite television show as she waited.

“Habata itara modoranai to itte, mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora!!!” came a loud voice from above her and Yachi’s head jerked up. Hinata was descending the stairs with Kageyama in tow. Dressed in an extremely loose tank top and shorts, Hinata was singing loudly while Kageyama descended slightly behind him, dressed a bit more conservatively in his t-shirt and sweats. What surprised her even more as they approached her was that Kageyama was definitely mumbling some of the lyrics as well.

“Wait, you guys like Naruto?”

“Uh, duh – Whoa!” Hinata was in the middle of replying alongside Kageyama’s nod when suddenly, he tripped, taking a tumble down the bottom three stairs. Falling directly towards Yachi, Hinata left her little to no time to react before there was suddenly 114 pounds of volleyball boy awkwardly laying on top of her, and wow her ass _hurt_.

 _Oh my god_ , she thought, _oh my **fucking** god_. Her feelings of pain and discomfort paled in comparison to the literal abs she felt on her torso.

“Fuck,” said Hinata, echoing her thoughts before peeling himself off of her. He propped himself up on his hands until he was hovering about a foot above her, looking down in flushed concern.

“Fuck,” he repeated, “Sorry about that. You okay?” he asked, his face slowly growing red for some reason – probably from pain, Yachi told herself – and biting his lower lip. He noticeably made no move to get off of Yachi, though.

“Ummm,” Yachi replied intelligently, her thoughts still stuttered as Hinata’s legs were still tangled with hers as he loomed above her. She could feel her face starting to turn red as she took in his concerned expression, his flushed cheeks, and his toned legs against hers. “I-I’m fine!” she stuttered a little too quickly, and shut her eyes tightly in embarrassment. _If I can’t see him, then he can’t see me – that totally makes sense, right?_

“Um, ah, okay then,” Hinata said then, a barely noticeable hint of dejection in his tone. He pried himself off of her and sat back on his haunches, offering her a hand to sit up. She grabbed it and began dusting herself off. With a start, she realized that Kageyama had just been standing there this whole time, looking pointedly away from the pair of them, his cheeks oddly flushed as well. He made no effort to help either of them, but instead, had his arms folded over his chest defensively, a frown worrying his forehead.

“Um, Kageyama, you alright?” she asked curiously as she stood up, continuing to dust herself off.

Despite her outfit being rumpled, she first bent over to grab her book bag as well, unwittingly giving Hinata quite the sight to look at, and completely missing the wide-eyed, flushed look that bloomed on his face before he turned away.

“Mmh,” Kageyama grunted in reply, still looking sternly away from her. His face was still slightly flushed, but he refused to make eye contact with her, even though she was talking to him directly. _How odd_ , she thought to herself. And he still had that little blush covering his cheeks for some reason. Perhaps he wasn’t feeling so well, or had a fever or something.

“Ahh, Yachi-san, sorry about that again. Um, in apology, let me buy you your pork bun today?” Hinata smiled apologetically, rubbing the back of his head. Then, suddenly, Kageyama seemed to return to life only to elbow Hinata pointedly in the side. “Ah, actually, let me buy you pork buns for the rest of the week,” he corrected himself, the glow on his cheeks returning.

 _How weirdly nice of Kageyama-kun_ , Yachi thought to herself, as it was uncharacteristic for the relatively stoic, volleyball-obsessed setter to do anything kind for anyone else unless it was related to volleyball. _Well, it’s Hinata who’s spending the money_ , she thought smugly to herself, realizing that perhaps Kageyama was a bit cleverer than he looked.

“That’s fine by me,” Yachi replied, grinning widely at the pair of them. For some reason, they were both still slightly red. On the other hand, she had finally managed to clean off and rearrange her uniform back to the way she liked it, and was now eager to spend some time with Kageyama and Hinata…for totally platonic, team-building reasons.

“So…are we going, or?” she smiled bemusedly at the pair of them, waiting on their response. The pair suddenly jolted back to life, as though they had both been lost in thought, or distracted by the same thing.

“Yes!” Hinata announced, looping one arm through Kageyama’s arm and one through Yachi’s. “Let’s go! The store closes at 9 and it’s already 8:15, and my legs hurt, and I’m hungry,” Hinata began complaining with the other two in tow, dragging them off towards the school gates.

Yachi could already tell this was going to be a long evening.

* * *

“It was like, the best toss ever!!!” Hinata exclaimed, looking at Kageyama all starry-eyed. “When I hit it, I felt like, ‘pwshaaah!’ You know?”

“It was nothing great. It just happened to work out, that’s all,” Kageyama replied, side-eyeing Hinata exasperatedly, but his cheeks were tinged slightly red.

“Your timing has definitely improved, though, Hinata,” Yachi contributed brightly, smiling fondly at the pair of them. It was so nice to hang out with teammates in small groups like this, just perched on the bench outside of the conbini. It was especially amusing to watch and contribute to Hinata and Kageyama’s banter, the perfect balance of excitement and dry, savage humor. She even threw in her own words of encouragement, or sassy sidenotes, every now and then, much to the delight of the two volleyball dorks.

Hinata had insisted that he buy her meat bun for her, and had subsequently insisted that they all hang out outside the store and eat them together “while they were all hot and steamy.” So Yachi perched, oddly, in between Kageyama and Hinata, turning her head back and forth as she listened to the conversation, a warm feeling settling in her belly that was completely unrelated to the pork bun she was enjoying.

“So, um, Yachi, do you have a lot of homework due tonight?” Kageyama asked quietly. It was the first time he had addressed her directly the entire evening, and yet another warm feeling filled her chest and floated gently down to her stomach.

“Not really, why?” Yachi replied curiously, looking directly into Kageyama’s eyes for some hint of his usually well-guarded emotions. Instead, however, Kageyama looked past Yachi and shared a knowing look with Hinata, who Yachi saw nod out of the corner of her eye. _What the hell? So they can communicate nonverbally now?_ she thought to herself, the ugly feeling of annoyance slowly creeping into the earlier warmth that filled her.

“Well, we were wondering- ” Hinata began, and Yachi turned to look at him, only to find that, again, he wasn’t looking at her, but at Kageyama. The feeling of annoyance grew, and suddenly her stomach began to feel unsettled. And while she wanted to blame the pork bun for her queasiness, she knew that this convenience store’s pork buns were 100% food safe and reliable. She bit her lip bemusedly, eyebrows furrowing. _It’s like I’m not even here!_ She exclaimed angrily in her mind as Hinata and Kageyama continued their nonverbal conversation, managing to make her feel, once again, completely left out. It was like when she first joined the team all over again!

“Actually,” she interrupted, no longer wanting to spend time with the pair if they were going to continue being like this, “I just remembered I have some studying to do for a quiz tomorrow, so I’ll just see you guys at practice, okay?” She phrased it like a question but essentially announced it, heaving her backpack over her shoulder and walking away towards the bus stop. Part of her kind of hoped they would follow her, but she looked back over her shoulder and noted that they looked too dumbfounded to actually do anything. Yachi whipped her head back around and continued to march towards the bus stop, pulling out her phone once she got there. She checked the time, and luckily for her, the bus would be arriving in less than-

“Yachi-san!”

“Wait, please!”

The voices sounded unlike anything Yachi had ever heard before. She looked back to find Kageyama jogging towards her, eyes blazing. Hinata was not too far behind, having shoved all his belongings into his arms, precariously carrying the bag of steamed pork buns on top.

She turned towards them coolly, watching them pant heavily as the bus rolled up, puttering its way to a stop.

“You getting on?” the bus driver asked, not unkindly.

“No thank you, she’s not,” Kageyama replied adamantly, suddenly taking hold of Yachi’s hand in a surprisingly tender manner.

She stared at him, eyes wide.

“Miss, I need to hear from you – you getting on the bus or not?” he insisted, eyeing Kageyama with a vague wariness.

Yachi looked at the bus driver, then back towards Hinata, who was awkwardly waddling up to the stop, slightly out of breath due to the fact that he was carrying both his and Kageyama’s school bags as well as the bag full of pork buns in his arms.

“Yachi-san, please wait,” Hinata practically begged, his eyes wide with apology and hope. _How could I resist that face?_ She thought to herself and turned towards the bus driver.

“Thank you, but I think I’ll be alright ‘til the next bus,” Yachi replied, to which the bus driver nodded and put the bus back into gear. It started up again with the puttering noises briefly before taking off down the road with a squeak in its tire. The trio watched the bus drive away in silence before suddenly, Yachi pulled her hand out of Kageyama’s grip.

“What do you want,” she asked, trying and failing to maintain a cool exterior, the way she knew Kiyoko could. Instead, her voice came out a little too hard and her eyes were a little too bright, though not quite teary.

“Well, actually we were going to – ”

“Yachi-san, we have to tell you that – ”

They both started up again, and shared another one of those annoying looks before Yachi interrupted, now thoroughly pissed off.

“Oh my god! There you guys go doing it again! Can you stop sharing those obnoxiously knowing looks with each other – off the court, I mean. It just – it gets on my nerves, and it kind of – ” she sighed, ashamed to finish the sentence. She knew what she was feeling was a depressing combination of loneliness and jealousy, but she wasn’t exactly in any place to talk about those out loud, or even accuse Hinata and Kageyama of anything. They weren’t doing anything wrong, but it just – it annoyed her.

Hinata and Kageyama, it seemed, had been shocked into silence, staring at her kind of blankly after her outburst. It wasn’t that often that Yachi expressed herself so straightforwardly, in so many words, but Hinata for sure knew that she was capable of it. She was confused at the dual looks of incredulity on their faces.

“Kageyama, you tell her,” Hinata mumbled quietly, still staring at Yachi bemusedly.

“No, idiot, _you_ tell her,” Kageyama replied just as quietly, his cheeks reddening slightly. “It was your idea anyways,” he muttered, not quite under his breath.

“Yeah, but I’ve been carrying the conversation on all evening!” Hinata exclaimed, finally turning away from Yachi to look at Kageyama.

“Fine! Yachi-san!” Kageyama agreed suddenly, apparently agitated. “Listen, Yachi-san, I like you!”

What?

“Hey! Me too! Ugh, Bakageyama, you did it wrong!” Hinata frowned at Kageyama and grabbed his hand before turning to Yachi earnestly, only to get cut off by Kageyama.

“I like you, Hinata likes you, we both like you – and, uh, we were kind of wondering if you wanted to, um,” Kageyama began with a confidence that tapered off as he became more and more nervous and unsure about what he was saying. His fingers tightened around Hinata’s.

_What?_

“What he’s _trying_ to say,” Hinata over-enunciates his words as he rolls his eyes, “is that we both like you, and would like to date you. Oh! And we’re currently dating each other. But we also want to date you. Does that make sense?”

“What?” Yachi’s voice finally breaks through the incredulity in her mind as she stares, open-mouthed, at the pair of them. Their cheeks are rapidly reddening as she looks back and forth between the two, wondering how the hell she ended up in this situation, and more importantly –

 _How the **fuck**_ _had Kiyoko known?_

“Um, just to make sure I heard you guys right,” Yachi begins, trying to collect her thoughts simultaneously as she spoke. “You guys are…both dating each other, but also want to date me? As in, the three of us? Dating each other?”

Kageyama and Hinata both nodded eagerly, their eyes alight.

“How does that even work?”

“Like this!” Hinata exclaimed, and pressed a kiss to Yachi’s cheek. Her face reddened immediately.

“What do you mea- ”

Suddenly, there was another brush of skin against her other cheek, which Kageyama had apparently just kissed, albeit very lightly.

“That’s not a real kiss, Kageyama, come on, kiss her like you mean it,” Hinata was complaining, but Yachi just froze. Her essence was dissociating into the infinite void, and her existence was crumbling to dust.

Because _what the fuck._ Whose _two_ crushes _both_ confess to someone at the same time _and_ ask them out??? Was this real? Were they pranking her?

“It’s totally real, we’re not pranking you,” Kageyama said very seriously, and Yachi realized she had spoken her last thoughts aloud.

“Yeah, and it’s totally normal, it’s called being in a poly relationship,” Hinata explained brightly, though now a tinge of nervousness had laced itself into his expression. Yachi looked towards Kageyama and noticed the same strain of anxiety written on his face, and she frowned at the pair of the bemusedly before realizing.

_Fuck. I haven’t given them an answer._

“Um,” she began eloquently, looking at them back and forth, unsure of who to settle on. She finally decided on Kageyama and continued, “Um, I’d – I think that I’d, um, like that.” She then turned to Hinata before finishing wbat she was saying, “Dating both of you sounds…nice.” Wonderful. How articulate. Luckily, it’s not like Hinata and Kageyama were geniuses or anything. Still, though, she wonders if what she wanted to say got across well.

Because honestly? The idea of dating the both of them felt like a dream. It felt impossible, like what the fuck how does that even work? But Yachi knows, in her heart, that she cares about the two of them the same amount, and that she would never be able to choose one over the other. Kageyama, in all his stern, aggressive, dorky love for volleyball, and Hinata, in all his smiles and brightness and passionate love for volleyball. There was no possible way she could choose, and now it turned out that she apparently didn’t have to.

“Um, basically I’m saying yes,” she elaborated, when neither Hinata nor Kageyama responded. They both looked frozen in shock. Kageyama broke out of it first, his eyes twinkling in an unfamiliar but beautiful way. He reached forward and grabbed Yachi with one hand, pulling her into a hug. Out of the corner of her eye, Yachi could see that his face had broken into a rare smile, and she glowed with happiness. He also grabbed Hinata, who was still frozen, with his other arm, and pulled him into the hug as well. Yachi was smiling so hard she thought her face would split, and when they all broke apart, she was surprised by the quick peck Hinata had pressed to her lips.

She reached up and touched her lips gently with her fingers, as they had begun tingling warmly.

“I hope that was…okay,” Hinata said shyly, his cheeks a warm red and a smile painted on his face as well.

“No fair, my turn,” Kageyama whined, and bent forward towards Yachi before stopping a short distance away, leaving room for Yachi to back out if she wanted. She smiled at his small act of kindness and leaned forward, pressing a short peck to his lips as well. When they broke apart, she could see that his face was flushed as well – in fact, he was redder than a tomato, which made her smile impossibly wider.

“Um, I guess we’re dating now!” Hinata announced, then began giggling suddenly – it was all too much. Yachi caught on the plethora feelings of incredulity, excitement, nervousness, warmth, and anticipation, and found herself giggling as well. Even Kageyama broke into a nervous grin, and let out a chuckle or two.

The sounds of an engine came from down the road and the trio looked up to see the bus coming down the road.

“I guess that’s my bus, and I don’t wanna be home too late, but, um. Thanks, and I’ll…see you tomorrow,” Yachi said all in a rush, and then, impulsively, pressed quick kisses to both Hinata’s and Kageyama’s cheeks. Before she could see their reactions, she blushed wildly and turned around, pulling out her bus pass and climbing aboard.

She settled herself in her favorite seat and looked out the window, only to see Hinata and Kageyama smiling at her broadly, waving goodbye.

She waved at them shortly as well, before becoming overwhelmed in happiness and burying her face in her hands, internally squealing. She remained that way for a good 5 minutes before finally she pulled out her phone, checking her texts. She had 6 waiting for her.

First from Hinata, she received:

Hinata Shoyo: I’m so happy ^.^  
Hinata Shoyo: I can’t wait to see you tomorrow  
Hinata Shoyo: Sleep well <3

To which she replied:

Me: Me neither!  
Me: Nighty night uwu

Next from Kageyama, surprisingly, she received:

Kageyama Tobio: Thank you for the kiss. Goodnight.  
Kageyama Tobio: <3  
  
To which she replied:

Me: >.< Thank you! And goodnight, Kageyama-kun!

And finally, one text from she who started it all:

Kiyoko Shimizu: So? Did it go well?

She hurriedly typed out her reply:

Me: Oh my gosh!!! How did you know???  
Kiyoko Shimizu: The three of you are fairly obvious.  
Kiyoko Shimizu: Oh, and just in case it wasn’t clear, you have my blessing.

Yachi smiled warmly at the last text that lit up her screen and closed her phone, peering out the bus window. She closed her eyes and finally let her feelings and her imagination run wild as she considered all that she had denied herself before. She tried to imagine coffee dates, and winter dates, and all sorts of romance scenarios.

But then, she thought about Hinata’s warm eyes and warmer smile, and the bright flush on Kageyama’s cheeks against the dark night sky, and she decided that maybe the real thing was better after all.


End file.
